un secreto bien guardado
by meddy-asakura
Summary: que sucede cuando hermione descubre algo que nunca debio saber y que pasa si ella tiene unsecreto en comun con draco yaoi !


Una tarde lluviosa , el cielo gris ,creo que el cielo esta tan triste como lo estoy yo , simplemente no tengo animos de hacer ninguna cosa . El profesor Snape hace rato me mira con una mirada extrañada , no quiero escribir , es mas solo deseo estar sumergida entre mis sabanas . El prfesor Snape se acerca y me dice  
  
-Srta Granger Quiero que sepa que lo que vio ayer por la noche en el salon quede entre nosotros si no hare que la expulsen del colegio HOWGARTS!  
  
Yo asenti con la cabeza y dije  
  
-¿Profesor Puedo ir a la enfermeria? no me siento bien.  
  
Sin esperar a que el profesor repondiera me levante rapidamente de mi asiento y sali del salon , solo alcance a persivir que Harry me llamaba , pero no me preocupe en ese instante solo queria salir lo mas rapido posible del salón .  
  
-Bien después de esta interrupcion proporcionada por la Srta granger . Vamos a formar grupos conformados por 3 personas ni mas ni menos entendieron y que les quede claro que yo formare los grupos . -(toda la clase) SI! Profesor Snape  
  
Draco levanto la mano haciendo que Snape dijera  
  
-¿SI Señor Malfoy?  
  
-¿Me preguntaba Profesor Snape para que son los grupos?  
  
-Bueno señor Malfoy vamos a realizar la posion multijugos para transformarnos en animales . ¿Esto aclara su duda señor Malfoy? -Y no quiero mas preguntas ¡esta claro!  
  
-Draco quedo estupefacto al ver como Snape se les acercaba a Ron y Harry como para Simular explicarles algo mientras le deia algo a Harry lo cual hiso que este se sonrojara y dándole un guiño de ojo a ron  
  
-Draco usted sera con el señor potter y el señor weasley  
  
-¡Pero profesor!  
  
-¡Sin peros! ¿entendido señor Malfoy? -SI profesor  
  
Como es posible eso es una una...¡una!... .-¿Una que? Señorita Granger  
  
Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall que se encontraba justo detrás de la asustada Hermione .  
  
-Una aspirina eso es que no me siento bien si justo voy hacia la enfermeria  
  
-¿ La acompaño señorita Granger ? -Emm... no se preocupe estare bien ademas la enfermeria esta serca -Esta bien estare pendiente de su estado -gracias profesora , uf!! Estuvo serca no debere hablar mas este asunto en voz alta  
  
----en la enfermeria---  
  
Creo que deberias dormir estas cansada y eso te afecta si lo desea puede descansar aquí  
  
-No gracias, ire a mi habitación  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué con el? Simplemente no puedo dejar de recordar esa imagen de mi mente , al verlos a los 3 era simplemete repugnanate o ¿no?  
  
---------------------flash back--------------------------  
  
Como se les ocurre!! Por haber echo eso estaran castigados y deberan quedarse después de las clases a limpiar todo esto ocacionado por uds!!  
  
-si profesor Snape  
  
----------------------------------al termino de clases---------------------- ---------  
  
-¿Adonde cree que va señor Malfoy? ¡venga a limpiar sera mejor! -Porfesor ¿por qué mejor no le resta 5 puntos a slytherin y listo castigo resuelto  
  
Snape queda pensativo y dice  
  
-Esta bien pero seran 15 puntos menos para slytherin  
  
Ron y Harry quedaron sorprendidos y dijeron  
  
-Pero profesor Snape eso es ¡ injusto ! -Quieres justicia pues bien pueden retirarse pero le descontare 15 puntos a cada uno o sea ¿quieren perder 30 puntos para la casa de gryffindor?  
  
Harry y ron quedaron pensativos y prefirieron quedarse a limpiar después de todo era mejor que perder 30 puntos de una sola vez  
  
--------------------10 minutos mas tarde---------------------------  
  
harry miro dulcemente a ron el cual avergonzado miro hacia el suelo y siguió barriendo , entretanto Snape le ordeno a harry que ordenase unos calderos este sonrojo como si supiera lo que vendría  
  
harry resbalo con un caldero e cual cayo sobre su cabeza y dejando ha este en el suelo , Snape corrio para socorrer a harry , le quito el caldero de su cabeza .  
  
-Potter te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si  
  
Miro a Snape con su carita de niño dulce llena de hollín y una mirada dulce y tierna , Snape le quito lentamente la capa a Harry ya que según el estaba sucia , ron tambien se acerco y tomo la capa de harry . ron estaba sudando ,se desabotono la capa y la camisa para estar un poco mas fresco  
  
Snape miro a ron y poco a poco fue Hacer candose a los labios de Harry mientras que ron los observaba ensimismado , ron no soporto mas las ganas y se acerco al cuello de Snape como lo haria un vampiro sediento de sangre fresca  
  
-¿Hermione que haces aquí? -yo vengo a buscar a mis amigos y tu que haces aquí ¿no deberias estar con ellos limpiado? -Em... ya termine lo que pasa que se me quedo mi varita y la puerta esta cerra asi que ¿podrias abrir la puerta? esta bien ¡alohomora! 


End file.
